A New Life Continued
by Fate Lowe
Summary: Sequel to my story 'A New Life.'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...pretty please with sugar on top.**

**AN: Hey everybody! It's been quite a while. Sorry 'bout that. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy!**

**A New Life Continued **

**By: Fate Lowe**

It had been two years since Relena Peacecraft returned to her family and friends, returned to her Heero. She had returned as Fate Lowe, the new Perfect Soldier. She had all the best abilities of the five Gundam pilots as well as the most technologically advanced Gundam that any of them had ever seen, the Gundam Dark Angel.

Since her return, there had not been a reason for her or any of them to go into battle. Her and Heero went on Preventer missions together, but these were mostly just to pass the time, none of them were of any real significance. The other pairs of Preventers were in the same predicament.

Relena had been staying at the Peacecraft mansion. She had regained her full memory. Even in doing so, she still refused to return to her former life as the Vice Foreign Minister. She refused to take on her true name. She even continued to dye her hair and still cut it in the layered, razor-edged style that she now preferred. The contacts were still there as well, to keep her eyes a deceptive color of hazel. The only time she took them out when she was alone with Heero, at night, which wasn't as often as either one of them would have liked. She continued to wear the style of clothing that she had come to like. Milliardo had his sister back but was still not fully happy.

Fate ran down the stairs to the front entrance, pulling on her Preventers jacket. She was late for work.

_'Heero is going to kill me.'_

Just as she reached the front door, she heard her name called from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her brother.

"How many times must I tell you that my name is now Fate, Milliardo. I no longer wish to be called Relena."  
"You will always be Relena to me. That's why I wish you would give up this solider facade and return to who you really are."  
"I don't have time for this. I'm late for work. I'll see you later."

With that, she turned and left the house. She jumped on her motorcycle, zipped up her jacket, put on her helmet, and took off.

Milliardo watched, as his precious little sister rode off into the early morning sun.

"You're late! Where have you been, Fate?"

Relena jumped off of her bike and removed her helmet.

"Sorry, Heero. I was up all last night, reviewing the specs on that new space base. I kinda overslept. I was already running late when Milliardo stopped me and started lecturing me on returning to 'my true self' again."  
"Whatever. Come on, the meeting starts in a matter of seconds."

Heero turned and started walking into Preventers' HQ.

"Oh so, because I was late, I don't get my normal greeting."

Heero stopped.

"We'll see if you can earn it in the training room, after the meeting."

He smiled flirtatiously at her over his shoulder. He opened the door and disappeared inside.

Relena smiled to herself and ran to catch up with her partner.

The Preventers Commander walked into the conference room. Everybody stood and saluted.

"You may be seated."  
"Good morning everybody. Ready for your new assignments? Death and Scavenger, you are being sent to the outer limits of the L2 colony cluster immediately. There is some debris from the old wars still floating around near there and it is beginning to make its way dangerously close to the colonies in that cluster. We are sending you to clean it up before it causes any damage."

Duo and Hildi stood, saluted, and left.

"Nanashi and Heart, you are being sent to the Middle East. One of our satellites has seen what we believe to be a base of operations for a new terrorist cell. You are being sent first thing in the morning to start a reconnaissance mission. Water and Dragon, you will be staying here. We have a group of new recruits coming in and you will be in charge of getting them started and starting their training. Fire, you and Wind, who apparently didn't deem it necessary to be here this morning, already have your assignment. Phoenix and Angel, you two are being sent to the capitol colony in the L1 cluster. You will be escorting the Vice Foreign Minister and his daughter. You meet them at the space port at 0600 tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

All the Preventers in the room stood and saluted. One by one they filed out of the room, leaving their commander in peace, if only for a moment.

Heero and Fate made there way to the training facility. They both walked into the locker rooms and opened up their lockers. They changed and made their way out to the workout room.

"Ok, Heero, how am I to earn back my normal greeting?"  
"First, we'll do our normal routine, then I'll let you know."

They started out on the treadmills. They ran for five miles on a thirty degree incline. Then they spotted each other as they went through their weightlifting. When they finished, Fate turned to Heero.

"Ok, now what?"  
"Spar with me."  
"What?"

Heero didn't say anything. He lowered himself into crouch.

"Heero this is stup...ahhh." she screamed as she dodged to the right and dropped down, as Heero flew passed her.

She turned around, smiling mischievously.

"Alright, you're askin' for it now."

**TBC**

**AN: Here's the first part of the sequel to my story 'A New Life'. I will get the next part up as soon as I get the time to write it. With a two month old little boy that might be a little while. Anyways, please read and review. I love hearing what you guys think. 'Til next time.**

**Fate Lowe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own...don't sue...please and thank you.**

Heero and Fate circled each other, panting. After an hour of sparing with one another, they had started to fatigue. Fate ran at Heero and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, none of which connected. Heero smirked as he saw his opening. Fate saw this and tried to avoid the inevitable but was too slow to prevent Heero's move. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over pinning her to the ground by straddling her legs and holding her arms above her head. They sat like that for a few minutes trying to catch their breath. Heero hung his head, his bangs falling even further into his face. Relena watched as his shoulders started to shake. Before she could ask if he was alright, he looked up with a smile on his face. He leaned over her, their faces only inches apart. Then he leaned down and kissed her with bruising intensity. When he pulled up for air, he smirked again.

"Good morning, Fate. I missed you."

Fate smiled then started laughing.

"Good morning, Heero. I missed you, too."

Heero stood up and offered his hand to Fate. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. They walked over to a bench and sat down next to each other. They both picked up their water bottles and took a long drink. Heero turned to Fate.

"You did very well today. You held me off for an hour. I never got one hit in."  
"Well, neither did I."  
"That's true."

They sat in silence for a moment. Fate was the one to break the silence.

"Well, I'm gonna go hit the showers. See ya later."

She stood up and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before walking off to the locker rooms. Heero watched her as she walked off, smiling to himself. He waited a while before standing and walking to the locker rooms himself.

Fate smiled as the warm water ran over her aching muscles.

'Oh that feels so good. Even though Heero didn't land one hit, I'm still sore all over.'

She closed her eyes and just stood under the spray for a few minutes. When she reached out her hand for the shampoo, it wasn't there. She opened her eyes and turned around. Standing there, with said shampoo in hand was none other than Heero Yuy. Fate gasped.

"Heero what are you doing in here?" she said, as her eyes slid down his naked form and then back up again. When they reached his face again, he was smiling mischievously.

"Like what you see? I thought I'd help you out?"  
"What if someone comes in?"

"Door's locked. Besides you're the only woman here that uses the gym. What do say, want a hand?"

Fate smirked.

"What if I want more than a hand?"  
"That could be arranged. But first..."

Heero opened the bottle and put some shampoo into his hand. She laughed and tuned around. She sighed pleasurably as Heero massaged the shampoo into her scalp and through the rest of her hair. He then turned her around and rinsed it out, still running his hands through her wet hair. She looked up into his eyes, as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing their naked bodies together under the hot spray from the shower head. She smiled.

"Your turn."

He reluctantly let her go as she moved to grab the bottle of shampoo. She put some into her hand, turned back to him, and frowned.

"What's wrong?"  
"We have a problem. You're too tall."

He laughed as he sat down on the floor with his back facing her.

"Better?"  
"Perfect."

She started working the shampoo into his hair, as his head lolled forward, relaxing under her ministrations.

"Turn."

He obediently turned around still sitting on the floor. She rinsed his hair the same way he did hers. When she was done, he grabbed one of her hands before she could move. He than took one of her feet and pulled it out from under her. She landed in his lap, her free hand landing on his chest and the other being thrown around his neck, as he let go of it to wrap both arms around her back to keep her from falling backwards. He again crushed his lips to hers. Fate smiled as she returned the kiss with matching intensity. Heero broke off the kiss to trail heated kisses down her throat to her shoulder. Fate threw her head back with a hiss of pleasurable pain as he bit her collarbone. He continued to trail kisses down her chest, as he lifted them up off the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist. He put her back against the wall as he laid another passionate kiss on her lips. She gasped into his mouth as he slid a hand between them to hit her most sensitive area. He continued to stroke her with his palm as he slipped a finger into her heat. The hand on Heero's chest slid down to stroke his rock hard member. His mouth left hers as a hiss of in drawn breath drew her attention. She looked into his eyes which were filled with fiery desire.

"Heero, please. I can't take much more of this teasing."

He growled as he slid into her. They were wanton in their need for each other. Fate felt the desire roiling around inside of her like a living being. She felt it build up inside of her and explode as she reached the top as Heero's essence poured into her with his own release. They stood there in the spray as they separated and caught their breath.

"I love you, Heero."  
"I love you too, Fate."

Heero gave her a sweet kiss before turning to walk out of the showers. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked to his locker, smiling the whole way.

**AN: Thanks for readin'. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave review. 'Til next time.**

**Fate Lowe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Don't own...don't sue...please and thank you.**

**AN:Gomen nasai, I havn't updated in so long. Here's chapter three. I hope you enjoy.**

**A New Life Continued  
Chapter 3  
By"Fate Lowe**

Fate stood in front of the mirror. She was not wearing her Preventer uniform this morning. Instead she wore a suit that she might have worn in her past life. It was a black silk blouse, a burgundy wrap shirt, and black flats. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant french twist. She smiled and donned her custom made burgundy suit jacket.

There were nano wires woven through the jacket that were connected to a small chip underneath the collar, which was encrypted with an authentication code that could mimic any system's access point. Once activated it would render the firewall insecure. It would then send out a signal, connect with all personal electronic devices within a twenty-five foot radius and download information from them. This was not a normal escort mission. Her and Heero were being sent to find out any information they could that any member of the ESUN was hiding, and what better way to do it than with a spy within their midst. This is how they kept ahead of most of the terrorist attacks that they had to deal with.

She tucked her 9mm Glock into the shoulder holster hidden underneath the jacket, took one last look in the mirror and walked out of her room. She left the house and got into the back of the black Chrysler 300 and rode toward the spaceport.

!!

Heero watched from the shadows as his angel walked towards the Vice Foreign Minister and his daughter. He watched as she talked to them for a few minutes before he walked towards them.

"Minister Wilkins, good morning. How are you?" Heero said upon approach.  
"Good, let me introduce you to my daughter, Hope. Hope this is Special Agents Lowe and Yuy."

Sage Wilkins motioned towards the two agents respectively.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all ours Miss. Wilkins." Fate said.  
"Please just call me, Hope."  
"As long as you'll call me Fate."  
"It's a deal." and they shook on it.  
"Well, shall we go?" Heero motioned towards the waiting shuttle.  
"Yes."

The Minister and his daughter walked ahead and the two Preventers followed.

"You look great." Heero whispered.  
"Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Fate replied as she looked her partner up and down.

Heero had also abandoned his uniform. Instead he was wearing black slacks, jacket, dress shirt, and dress shoes with a dark blue neck tie.

"You wearing the jacket?"  
"Of course, you wearing yours?"  
"Affirmative."

They continued on in silence. They boarded the shuttle and sat back for the ride. Relena looked across the aisle at the Minister and Hope.

"Getting nostalgic on me?"  
"Huh, oh no, I was just trying to picture myself in that situation. It seems like so long ago."  
"You're a different person now. Don't worry about it."

Heero smiled down at Fate. She smiled and turned towards the window, remembering back to a time long ago.

!!

They reached the hotel that was holding the conference without incident and escorted their charges to their suite, where they swept the room before leaving them to settle in. They walked across the hall to their own suite. They shed their shoes and jackets before unpacking their own bags. Heero was setting up his laptop while Fate relaxed on the couch.

"So is everything set up?"  
"Yes, security seems to be adequate."  
"Good that means that we can relax a bit."  
"That all depends on the Minister's plan for today. Since the conference isn't until tomorrow, he'll probably want to do some site seeing or something."  
"Yeah right, you must remember that I used to be in his position. I guarantee that he is going to sit in that room all day going over notes on all the key points and rehearse all of the points that he wants to make. When you are in that position you have to be perfect. Hell I used to practice all night. I never slept the night before a conference like this."  
"Really? But you always looked so refreshed when you were on TV."  
"You would be surprised what a really long bath and a good make-up artist can accomplish. Half the time, when I wasn't speaking, I was hardly paying attention. Unless something caught my interest I was spaced out. Why do you think that I always recorded the whole thing?"  
"You recorded them?"  
"Yeah, I always had a mic on me somewhere that sent everything to a small recorder in my room. I would go back there and change out the disk every time that we had a recess. Then after the conference I would go back to my room and listen to them while I filled out paperwork. For me that was the only way to stay on top of things."  
"That's impressive. You were a semi-spy without even being trained."  
"Thank you."

They sat and talked until there was a knock on the door. Fate stood up to answer it.

"Minister Wilkins, what can we do for you?"  
"My daughter wants us to go to her favorite restaurant for dinner."  
"Ok, hold on just a minute."

She turned towards Heero.

"Heero, come on we're going to dinner."

He stood up and they put their shoes and jackets back on and slipped their firearms into their holsters. Heero put the room key into his jacket pocket. They walked out of the room and joined their charges in the hall. They left the hotel in a rented limo. The ride was mostly silent as the Minister went over his notes and his daughter watched the scenery out the window. When they reached the restaurant Fate and Heero noticed that many of the other politicians were present at the restaurant. While VFM Wilkins and his daughter talked to the métier de, Fate whispered to Heero and Heero nodded in understanding. While they were escorted to their table she reached up to fix her collar.

They all sat down and ordered their dinner. As they waited they talked.

"So Agent Lowe how long have you been working for the Preventers?"  
"Well I've been with the agency for two years. Before that I didn't have any military experience."  
"Really? I heard that you were one of the top agents."  
"Oh she is. As a matter of fact, we are the Preventers number one team."  
"Well, you two are young I guess neither one of you have that much experience."

Fate laughed softly.

"I'm sorry."  
"What's so funny?"

Heero smirked.

"Well, I've been with the Preventers ever since the late VFM Relena Dorlian was in the accident that took her life. She was a dear friend of mine."

Fate smiled and glanced at Heero, out of the corner of her eye, as Heero took her hand under the table.

"I joined to get to the bottom of the accident."  
"I remember that. It was such a tragedy. She was so passionate about her beliefs. It's so sad that her life was cut so short. Speaking of the late VFM. You know Agent Lowe, you remind me of her."

Fate laughed.

"I get that all the time."  
"Do you have any other military experience Agent Yuy?"  
"Yes actually, I was a mobile suit pilot during the Eve Wars as well as the Marimiea Revolution."  
"Who did you fight for?"  
"Back then my comrades and I pretty much didn't fight for anybody. We fought by ourselves for peace."  
"So you were one of the many soldiers that switched alliances through the whole thing?"  
"No, I was a guerrilla fighter."  
"I see. What kind of MS did you pilot?"  
"Zero-one."  
"Gundam zero-one? But you were only what fifteen?"  
"Yeah, we all were."  
"Well, I personally think that you and your comrades did a wonderful thing. I was always a supporter of the Gundams. I am honored to finally get to meet you. Please extend my personal gratitude to the rest of the pilots."  
"I will, and I speak for all of us when I say thank you for your support."  
"You're welcome. I don't know what this world would be like now if it weren't for you guys."

The conversation continued as they ate dinner and dessert. When they were done they got into the limo and returned to the hotel. After the agents swept the suite again, Hope Wilkins turned to Fate.

"Fate, will you come shopping with me tomorrow? I hate going by myself."

Fate turned to Heero and he nodded.

"Sure thing, Hope. My partner can handle the conference."

After that they parted ways, each pair going to their own suite. As soon as the two Preventer Agents entered the suite, they shed their shoes, jackets, and holsters. Fate threw her jacket to Heero, who caught it deftly.

"I'm going to take a bath. I love these Jacuzzis. Could you download the data and we'll go over it when I get out?"  
"Sure, go ahead, I'm gonna take a shower once you're done."  
"Thanks, babe."

Fate gave Heero a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom. She turned on the water to the perfect temperature and added her favorite rose-lavender bath oil. She stripped down, threw her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, and removed her contacts. She walked over to the tub, turned the water off, and the jets on. She lowered herself into the fragrant water until only her head was above water. She leaned back and relaxed as the jets worked on her tense muscles.

"Ahhh, now this is definitely something that I miss."

Meanwhile, Heero walked over to is laptop and booted it up. He lifted the collar of Fate's jacket and removed the chip. He threw the jacket onto the couch behind him and slipped the chip into the port on his laptop. He waited as a window popped up and instantly started the download. He stood back up and removed his tie and shirt, which he threw onto the couch next to the jacket. He walked to the minibar and grabbed a bottle of water. There was a beep from the computer signaling the download was complete. He walked back over and clicked a button before sitting down on a recliner. He turned on the TV to watch the news.

Two hours later found them going through a whole bunch of useless information. After deleting all the data on the chip they settled in for the night.

**AN:Well, there it is. It was pretty boring but I swear that I'm setting up for something. Please let me know what you think. Ja ne.**

**Fate Lowe**


End file.
